Little Moments
by finnandrachel4ever
Summary: Little bits in Finn and Rachel's life, all based on the song "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley! Very fluffy and cute! Finchel, obviously!


**Hey guys! Well here I am with another random idea that popped in my head while listening to my iPod yesterday! Hope you like my little Finchel one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters! All the lyrics go to the amazing Brad Paisley!**

**Little Moments**

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
That pretty mouth say that dirty word  
And I can't even remember now what she backed my truck into  
But she covered her mouth and her face got red  
And she just looked so darn cute  
That I couldn't even act like I was mad  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"Finn! This isn't making any sense!" Rachel screamed as I tried not to laugh. She just looked too cute when she was frustrated.

"You were the one that wanted to learn how to drive a stick-shift! Do you just want to quit babe?" I asked her while she quickly shook her head no. Stubborn as always.

When she approached me at my locker, I knew she wanted something. She explained to me that her fathers had finally given her enough money so she could buy her own car! I congratulated her and she asked me to come to the car lot with her. I instantly agreed and after school we went to the only car salesman in Lima.

The only problem was, Rachel is very particular. When she explained to the man that she wanted a GOLD car, he scratched his head and laughed at her. He led us to a small car that looked about 10 years old and was about the size of a clown car.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw the color though, bright gold. She squealed and hopped in the car, only to find out that it was a stick-shift. She didn't have any clue how to drive one of those. She looked like she was about to cry, when I offered to teach her in my pick-up truck.

Later that day, I took her out to the middle of a field and showed her the basics of it. She wasn't catching on very well.

"I'm not quitting, Rachel Berry is not a quitter." She insisted. I was about to open my month, when she glared at me. My cue to shut up and just listen to her ramble.

"I don't understand why there are three pedals though! There are only supposed to be two! Your car is defected and you need to get a refund…" She rambled on. To make her shut up, I leaned over and kissed her.

"My car is not defected, whatever that means. The left pedal is the clutch and it helps you shift. The next one is the brake, and then the one to the far right is the gas. Now let's try this again." I stated as she pressed on the brake and started the car.

"Great job! Now next apply the clutch and move your gear shift…" I guided her. She huffed with impatience.

"Finn! I know what I'm doing!" She screamed at me as she quickly snapped the gearshift downwards and to the right. I started to freak, but I didn't have any time to do anything about it before she released the clutch.

"No no no! Rach! That's…" I screamed and by the time I finished my thought, she stepped on the gas pedal and we went flying backwards, right into a tree. "…reverse."

"Damn it!" She yelled as she pounded the steering wheel with her fist. Before I even had the chance to get mad, I looked at her with wide eyes. She cussed. Her face turned bright red and she covered her face with her hands.

"Did you just say…" I asked, amazed at the thought of her cussing. Rachel Berry, the essence of innocence and purity, just cussed.

"I said dang it! I did not say anything wrong!" She said swiftly. I started to laugh so hard and Rachel huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

"You cussed Rach, you know it!" I taunted her.

"I did not Finn Hudson! You can't prove it!" She shouted back at me. I just laughed and got out of the car. She looked at me through the window.

"Where are you going? You are supposed to yell back at me! I'm not done fighting with you!" She yelled through the window.

"Well I'm done fighting, because I know you cussed. I have to check out the damage you did to my truck, dirty girl!" I teased as she turned bright red again. She quickly got out of the car and came around to me.

"I'm so sorry Finn. I didn't mean to ruin your truck." She apologized as I smiled down at her.

"It's okay Rach. Now every time I look at the dent, I will think of you. And the first time you cussed."

_Well that's just like last year on my birthday  
She lost all track of time and burnt the cake  
And every smoke detector in the house was goin' off  
And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
And I tried not to let her see me laugh  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"Just give me one second Finn!" Rachel screamed from the kitchen as I was flipping through the TV channels. It was my 17th birthday and I just wanted it to be me and Rachel for the day. So she decided to do something special for me, but I couldn't know about it until it was finished.

She skipped into the room with a huge smile plastered on her face. She jumped on the couch with me and cuddled up beside me. I kissed the top of her head.

"So, what do you want to do today Birthday Boy?" She asked, excited. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Whatever you wanna do babe. I'm up for anything." I replied. She thought about it for a minute, then suddenly jumped off the couch and ran off. She came back a second later with a large present wrapped in blue paper.

"I want you to open your birthday present!" She said as she shoved the present in my lap. I opened it, quickly because Rachel looked like she was about to explode. I opened a box to find small, multiple things all scattered around the box. Each item had a note attached to it.

"Wow, thanks Rachel…" I said, very confused.

"It's 17 things that remind me about you Finn! Look at them!" She said, trying to explain it to me. I picked up the first item and saw it was a Journey key-chain. I smiled up at her and she pointed to the note attached to it

_**The first time I ever sang with you; I felt sparks**_

I kissed her forehead and put the key chain on the coffee table in front of me. Next I pulled out a small bag of Sour Patch Kids. We both started to laugh as I read the note.

_**You are still the hot male lead and I am still the stunning young ingénue everyone roots for**_

This went on for hours, we laughed at the things we said and did and the things we wished didn't happen. I loved all 17 of my presents; all of them are getting a special place in my room. Except the Sour Patch Kids, they get a special place in my stomach.

We were arranging my things on my dresser when the smoke detector started going off and Rachel looked at me with wide eyes.

"YOUR CAKE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she sprinted down the hallway. I ran right after her and found her furiously shoving on oven mitts and opening the smoking oven.

She coughed and fanned the air and quickly pulled out the cake, through it in the sink. I skipped over to the sink and ran cold water over the messed up cake. The oven finally stopped smoking and the alarm stopped going off.

Rachel walked slowly over to the sink and took one look at the cake. She turned her back to me and I heard her start to sniffle. I turned her around and crushed her into me.

"It's okay Rachel, no one got hurt." I said, trying to make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around my waist and sniffled into my chest.

"Your birthday is ruined!" She cried into my shirt as I rubbed her back.

"You didn't ruin my birthday! I am having an amazing birthday!" I said cheerfully. She shook her head in my chest.

"No you're not! Your cake is ruined and I almost caught your house on fire! I am so sorry Finn." She mumbled into me. I pulled her out of my shirt so I could see her. Her eyes were red and puffy and her makeup started to run a little, but she still looked beautiful.

"You don't need to apologize. Do you know what is making this the best birthday ever? It's because you're here with me. I love you Rachel, not the cake." I explained as I wiped away the tears running down her face.

"Really? Your birthday isn't ruined?" She asked, trying to calm herself down.

"Not at all sweetie, not at all." I said as she hugged me again. I tried not to laugh at her dramatics, one of the many things I love about that girl.

_I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
And I thank god that she isn't 'cause how boring would that be  
It's the little imperfections it's the sudden change in plans  
When she misreads the directions and we're lost but holdin' hands  
Yeah I live for little moments like that_

"I thought Mr. Schue said it was only going to take 2 hours to get to the hotel?" I asked Rachel as she studied the map again.

"He did say that, we must have taken a wrong turn." She concluded. It was dark outside and I really couldn't see anything. I could see the road in front of me, but that is just because of my headlights. I just kept driving though, waiting for some kind of sign of life.

"Rachel…where are we?" I asked, really getting nervous.

"Honestly Finn, I have no idea. We must have taken a wrong exit off the highway." She said, her voice getting a little squeaky.

"Try to call Mr. Schue; he will know what to do. Hey that rhymes!" I told to her as she just rolled her eyes. She pulled out her overly bedazzled cell phone (it made me dizzy every time she moved her phone too fast…too many colors) and looked at the screen.

"I don't have any reception!" She gasped as I felt the knot in my stomach getting tighter. I didn't like being in the woods, alone, at night.

"I've heard stories about people living in the woods, waiting for people like us. They are like hobos, but scarier. No offense to hobos, but still…" I started rambling as Rachel interrupted me.

"Finn! Telling me about mountain hobos isn't helping!" She snapped as me as I closed my mouth.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" I asked, trying not to be a girl and start crying for my mom.

"Let's just keep driving Finn. We will find something sooner or later." She said confidently, but I knew she was just as scared as me. I lifted my right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed Rachel's hand. I looked over and I smiled at her. We would get out of this mess, because we were together.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder on the sofa in the dark  
And about the time she falls asleep so does my right arm  
And I want so bad to move it 'cause it's tinglin' and it's numb  
But she looks so much like an angel that I don't wanna wake her up  
Yeah I live for little moments_

"We are NOT watching Funny Girl again!" I demanded, but Rachel's eyes got to me. She knew she was going to win this fight.

"Please Finn! This will be the last time!" She pleaded. I knew better than to fall for that.

"You said that the last time Rachel!" I protested. She crossed her arms across her chest and sighed.

"Fine then, I will just be leaving then." She said confidently as she started walking towards the door. It's official; Rachel Berry always wins.

"Fine! Just hurry up and put the movie in!" I yelled to her behind me as she cheered and ran back to the couch. She popped in the movie and snuggled in next to me. The opening started and Rachel instantly began singing all the songs and reciting the dialogue. I didn't even have to listen to the actors.

About an hour into it and Rachel's favorite song came on, I expected her to get up and start acting it out and singing it. When I didn't hear her voice start singing, I looked over to find her fast asleep. I grinned down at her, she looked so perfect.

Her mouth was in a little pout and her nose was scrunched up. Her cheeks were a light pink and her hair looked so shiny and pretty draped around her shoulders. She shivered and I carefully put on of the blankets on top of her.

The movie was soon over and I had a dilemma. I couldn't move without waking her up. I knew she has been cramming for the finals and she hasn't gotten much sleep. I really didn't want to wake her up…but my arm was starting to fall asleep and I had football practice later! And she looked too pretty to wake up…yeah that's how bad I'm whipped.

I tried shifting to the left, but she started to move a little in her sleep. So that wasn't going to work. I didn't want to lift her off me, because I would probably hurt her somehow. So I guess I was stuck there. I outwardly groaned, because I couldn't feel my arm anymore.

I decided to be brave and lifted her off my shoulder, trying not to move too fast or jerk her around. I swiftly got up and laid her against a bunch of pillows. She yawned a little and clutched the pillows. I smiled down at my sleeping angel and kissed her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep.

Now onto finding a way to wake up my arm again.

_When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it_

It was 5pm when I came home from work that night. I would have been home earlier, but traffic in New York was horrible. Living 30 minutes away from my job at the ESPN station didn't really help either. I took the elevator up to the loft on the 10th floor, thinking back when I had the days in high school when I could sit around and do nothing for a day. Those were the days.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked down the hallway to the loft. I tried opening the door and found it unlocked. I stepped into the apartment and walked into the living room. I looked around, wondering why it was so quiet. I heard a soft, sweet noise coming from my bedroom and decided to go in there.

I walked to the door to find it cracked a little. I didn't want to disturb the sweet noise, so I watched the scene through the door.

Rachel was propped up on the bed, dressed in her black dress and heels. Her hair was all done and so was her makeup. She had to go to the theater in an hour anyway to open up the new Broadway show she was starring in. In her arms was my daughter.

She was rocking her softly and singing a sweet lullaby to her. You couldn't help but smile at the picture. Ella's eyes were closed and you could hear her little breaths. She was only four months old, but she was already exactly like Rachel. Beautiful and petite, but loud and exciting at the same time.

I looked beside Rachel to find my other daughter, fast asleep by her side. Claire had just turned three the other day and was growing up so fast. She was such a talented little girl, taking after her mother, but had my eyes and my clumsiness at the same time. All three of my favorite girls, in one beautiful picture.

I couldn't help but think about all the things left to come in my life. Watching my daughters grow up, living my life with Rachel, and spending time with my family. I couldn't be a luckier person.

I open the door quietly and Rachel smiles brightly at my entrance. I couldn't help but fall in love with her all over again.

_Yeah I live for little moments like that_

**Review? Hope you liked it…I know I did! :)**


End file.
